1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of and apparatus for performing communication by using a plurality of network interfaces mounted on a communication terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plurality of network interfaces have been mounted on various portable apparatuses such as notebooks, portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones. FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams for explaining an operation of a conventional portable apparatus having a plurality of network interfaces mounted thereon.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the portable apparatus includes a plurality of applications 102, 104, 106, and 108 and a plurality of network interfaces 112, 114, 116, and 118. The plurality of network interfaces 112, 114, 116, and 118 include an IEEE 802.11g interface 112, a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) interface 114, a wireless broadband (WiBro) interface 116, and a Bluetooth interface 118. In FIG. 1A, the plurality of applications 102, 104, 106, and 108 all communicate with an external network 120 by using the IEEE 802.11g interface 112. In FIG. 1B, the plurality of applications 102, 104, 106, and 108 all communicate with the external network 120 by using the WCDMA interface 114.
Conventionally, even when the plurality of network interfaces 112, 114, 116, and 118 are mounted on the portable apparatus, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the plurality of applications 102, 104, 106, and 108 all communicate with the external network 120 by using a single network interface 112 or 114. As a result, the remaining network interfaces, except for the single network interface 112 or 114, cannot be utilized, resulting in degradation of communication efficiency.